


The Icing on the Cake...and Each Other

by Tailor1971



Series: Smutfest 2020 [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Do I have a food kink?, Food Fight, Gay Sex, Husbands, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Rimming, Smut, Thirsty Bottom Patrick Brewer, Wet & Messy, food and sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tailor1971/pseuds/Tailor1971
Summary: David and Patrick are making a three layer chocolate cake from scratch but David gets bored and starts a food fight. Before long they are having sex in the kitchen.The second installment of Smutfest 2020.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Smutfest 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953355
Comments: 26
Kudos: 51





	The Icing on the Cake...and Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> This fic began as my entry for the Rose Apothecary September group write. The prompt was “Do I want to know how that happened?”
> 
> The story quickly took on a life of its own, exceeded the 1000 word limit for the group write, and begged to be part of Smutfest 2020 (and how could I say no to that?)
> 
> Smutfest is my way of having fun when I take breaks from longer projects. I plan to have one more entry in 2020 - making Smutfest 2020 a “thrillogy” - but I will be starting Smutfest 2021 in January.

“Would it be more fun for you if we took off our clothes?” Patrick said, pulling off his T-shirt. He looked at David with an impish smile while he pushed down his jeans and shed his socks. Leaning his hip against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest, wearing only his navy boxer briefs, he raised his eyebrows as a silent invitation for David to join him.

“Yeah, okay, maybe.” David shook his head in disbelief, but he was already undoing his belt. It had been his idea to try and bake a three layer chocolate cake inspired by one of the episodes of  _ The Great British Baking Show _ , but in his defense he didn’t realize how much work it really took when there were no camera edits or quirky hosts to help pass the time. They had just finished making the raspberry filling and set it aside when David realized that he was thoroughly bored. He was ready to stop, but now Patrick was on a mission and there was no turning back.

Once David had stripped down to his briefs, Patrick walked through the steps to make the buttercream frosting. “Just add the sugar slowly, and use the spatula to clean the sides of the bowl every once in a while. I’m going to get the batter ready.”

“Okay, I think I can handle this step.” David gave Patrick a quick kiss on the cheek and took the bowl of sugar from his hands. Patrick let his eyes roam down David’s body before looking up quickly, huffing out a small chuckle, and walking to the center of the island to begin mixing the batter. David watched Patrick meticulously measure the wet and dry ingredients, carefully crack the eggs, and scoop a precisely measured amount of butter into his mixing bowl. His eyes drifted downward to the bulge in Patrick’s underwear, where he could clearly see the outline of his dick.

“You have to actually pour the sugar into the mixer, David,” Patrick said as he began creaming the butter and sugar, bringing David’s attention back to the task at hand and away from his blatant admiration of Patrick’s junk. Letting out a deep sigh, he poured some sugar into the bowl. He yawned while the sugar blended into the butter.  _ This is boring and I’m horny.  _

The repetitive whirr of the mixer was hypnotizing him a little, and his eyes wandered until they found Patrick’s ass, full and round and perfectly highlighted by the line of his underwear, which sat just below his cheeks.

Patrick’s ass wiggled a little.  _ Oh shit. I’ve been caught _ . David winced, bit his lower lip, and sheepishly looked up at his husband’s face. Patrick was watching him fondly, his head cocked to the side. “If this,” Patrick said, moving his hands in circles over his body, “is too much of a distraction, maybe I should get dressed again.”

“No!” David yelped, a bit too loudly. ‘I mean, no, I’ll be good. I’m almost done here.” He shook the last of the sugar into the bowl.

“Okay. I’m almost ready too. I’m going to preheat the oven then I’ll show you how to prepare the pans.” 

‘Preparing the pans’ sounded like a one-way ticket to Snoozeville. It was time for David to take matters into his own hands and make this afternoon a bit more enjoyable. An idea flashed through his mind. It was one he was certain to regret later, but in the moment it felt irresistible.

Patrick felt David’s chest press against him from behind. David wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him close while he nibbled his earlobe. “Oh, hi. I’m guessing the buttercream is done?” Patrick asked. He turned off the electric hand mixer and stood it up next to the bowl. Dark chocolate batter dripped off the beaters, making a small puddle on the counter. “How did it turn out?”

“You tell me,” David said as he smeared a handful of frosting across Patrick’s face from cheek to cheek. Patrick grunted in protest before David spun him around and started licking the frosting away with long, lazy sweeps of his tongue. Patrick wilted in his arms, his mouth falling open with a soft moan. David ran the tip of his frosting-covered finger along Patrick’s smooth pink lips, first tracing the curve of his upper lip, then stroking the soft fullness of his lower lip.

Patrick slowly licked David’s fingertip, savoring the taste of the frosting. It was smooth and creamy, with a very delicate vanilla flavor. “You did a good job,” Patrick said before sucking David’s finger into his mouth. The suction Patrick was applying to his finger made David go a little weak in the knees when he imagined how it would feel on his cock. He felt a tingle in his dick as it shifted in his briefs.

With his free hand he rubbed Patrick’s pecs, paying extra attention to his nipples, rolling and flicking them until they were hard. Patrick drew David’s finger out of his mouth, wrapped his hand around the back of his neck, and pulled him in for a kiss. David could still taste a lingering sweetness as his tongue slid along Patrick’s. His hand wandered lower to fondle Patrick’s semi-hard dick through his briefs.

Patrick gently removed David’s hand from his crotch. “This is really nice, but we’re getting distracted.”

David pouted. He rolled one of Patrick’s nipples between his fingers, squeezing it just enough for Patrick to close his eyes and exhale heavily. “But this is such a nice distraction.”

Without opening his eyes, Patrick said, “David, can you go grab the raspberry sauce and bring it over here?”

David relented, grudgingly accepting that his effort to seduce his husband away from baking this stupid cake had not been successful. God, when Patrick set his mind to something he had to see it through. It was a commendable if not completely frustrating trait. “Fine.” David slumped his shoulders as he turned and walked to the counter to get the sauce, hoping that his dramatic performance would at least elicit a chuckle from Patrick.

“Oh, David?” 

“What?” David said, turning back to see what Patrick needed. A spoonful of cake batter was whizzing through the air and splattered across David’s chest. Patrick licked the spoon that he had turned into an impromptu catapult and waited patiently to see what David’s response would be. David looked down at the mess on his chest.  _ That little fucker spurned my advances so that he could retaliate.  _ David’s mouth pulled into a tight side smile as he nodded his head slowly. Without saying a word, David launched the entire bowl of raspberry sauce in Patrick’s direction.

The suddenness of David’s response took Patrick by surprise. He only had time to throw his hands up in front of him and duck his head before he was drenched in the raspberry syrup. David froze. He may have gone too far this time. The sticky syrup was in Patrick’s hair, splashed across his chest and arms, and was running down his legs. On the wall behind him was a messy spatter of red droplets with a Patrick-shaped void in the middle. 

Patrick wiped the thick sauce off his arm and flicked his hand as hard as he could in David’s direction. The syrup flew through the air and hit David squarely in the stomach. “So that’s how this is gonna go down, huh?” Patrick asked defiantly. He and David stared at each other from opposite sides of the kitchen, locked in a momentary standoff. 

David made the next move, running toward Patrick and grabbing a handful of powdered sugar on the way. Patrick laughed and ran around to the other side of the island, putting it between him and David for protection. “Hit me with your best shot,” Patrick taunted. He saw David draw his arm back, so he tried to duck but he wasn’t fast enough. David hurled the sugar and it hit Patrick’s forehead, exploding into a cloud of fine white dust. 

Patrick popped up again to search for more ammunition. He saw David picking up two of the eggs. “Hey, no eggs! They’re too hard!” David looked at the eggs in his hand and cringed with guilt. As he was putting them back on the counter, Patrick lunged forward and grabbed what was left of the soft, room temperature butter. “Think fast!” he said as he threw it at David’s right pec, where it landed with a thick splat. He followed that quickly with a handful of flour that blasted David in the abdomen and crotch. 

The two were laughing so hard that they were both breathless. They watched each other across the island, trying to suss out the other’s next move. Patrick’s eyes settled for a split second too long on the bowl of cake batter. David grabbed it and moved it to the counter. “Nope. I have plans for that.”

“Oh yeah?” Patrick said, snickering. “Don’t tell me you’re actually planning on baking a cake now.” He moved lightning-fast and got to the frosting before David could, sending a huge handful flying before he swept the bowl off the island and out of David’s reach. David ducked reflexively and the glob of frosting landed in his hair. 

David squealed. “Hair is off limits!”

“Really?” Patrick said, as he ran a finger through the raspberry sauce that was still caked in his hair and brought it to his mouth for a taste. “I think that ship has sailed.”

David threw his hands up in surrender. “Okay, okay. Maybe we should call a truce?”

Patrick strolled around the island, bowl in hand, until he was standing inches away from David. “Aw, what fun would that be?” Patrick asked, scooping up another handful of frosting. He pressed his hand to David’s chest and smeared a line of frosting down his body, ending at the waistband to his briefs. David sucked in a breath. He stared into Patrick’s eyes and gave a slight nod. Patrick slipped his hand into David’s underwear and cupped his cock and balls. David groaned as he felt the cool, sticky frosting against his skin.

“This is making you hard,” Patrick said as he gently squeezed David’s balls and stroked his stiffening cock, spreading the thick frosting over every inch of his groin. 

“Your hand on my cock usually does that.”

“It has nothing to do with the fact that your underwear is full of vanilla buttercream?”

David closed his eyes and let his head drop back a bit. “That may have something to do with it.” 

“Mmhmm.” Patrick put the bowl back on the counter. While he kept up a steady rhythm in David’s briefs, he looked at the clump of frosting on David’s head. “Hair is off limits, huh? That’s too bad.” He ran a finger through the frosting playfully, spreading it around a bit to gauge David’s reaction. When David tilted his head forward, Patrick smiled and started smoothing the frosting through his hair as he scratched and massaged David’s scalp.

David gawked at Patrick, one hand full of his messy hair and one hand full of squishy frosting and hard cock. He didn’t think he had ever been more turned on. Patrick gave his hair a small tug, and that sent David over the edge. He lunged toward Patrick, catching his mouth in a kiss, delighted to find that Partick’s tongue was already searching for his.

Patrick slid the hand in David’s briefs around to his ass and pulled David’s hips flush with his, while his other hand cradled the back of David’s head so that he could deepen the kiss even further. David shifted his hips side to side to brush their cocks along one another, loving the heat and hardness he felt in Patrick’s briefs. He moaned into Patrick’s mouth as subtle contractions caused his first drops of precum to wet the head of his dick.

David’s hand drifted down the curve of Patrick’s lower back until it was slipping under his waistband. He trailed his fingers between Patrick’s cheeks and teased his asshole with light sweeps of his fingertips.

“God, Patrick, your asshole is so warm.” 

Patrick let his head slump forward onto David’s shoulder with a barely audible whisper of “ _fuck_.” He arched his back, pushing himself against David’s fingers, hungry for pressure. Patrick kissed David’s neck, sighing with pleasure as David rubbed his rim. “Deeper,” Patrick mumbled.

David let his fingertips sink in a little and rubbed in small circles, giving Patrick’s asshole a deep massage and a slight stretch. “Like that? Do you want me to open you up so I can fuck you?”

“You won’t be able to fuck me unless I clean off your dick,” Patrick said as he stepped back, panting and grinning. He hooked his finger in David’s waistband and pulled it toward him so he could look inside his underwear. David’s dick stood proud and erect, plastered with vanilla frosting. “It’s a mess in there. I better get to work,” Patrick said, dropping to his knees and pulling down David’s briefs.

Patrick ran the tip of his nose along David’s inner thigh. He mostly smelled vanilla and sugar, but underneath that was the muskier scent of David’s sweat. He groaned in appreciation as he licked the sweet, sticky frosting off of his balls.

David grasped his cock and started jerking off. “David, stop that,” Patrick said, before he sucked one of his balls into his mouth.

“Please, Patrick, I’m so hard it hurts,” David whined. Patrick looked up at David with a glint in his eye. He gave David’s ball one last caress with his tongue before letting it slide out, then he opened his mouth wide and beckoned with his tongue. 

David blew out a sharp exhale. “Holy fuck.” He angled his dick downward and placed it in his husband’s mouth. Patrick’s warm lips and tongue engulfed his cock. His mouth inched forward until he had taken David fully, then he slowly drew backward, dragging his tongue along the bottom of David’s dick and applying a light suction to drive David wild. As he bobbed his head on David’s dick, the frosting melted from the heat of his mouth and mingled with his saliva. He backed off a second so he could swallow the mouthful of sugary liquid. 

He stroked David with his hand while he licked his lips. The taste of the frosting was tinged with the flavors of sweat and precum. It was a powerfully erotic combination. Patrick tucked the waistband of his boxer briefs under his balls, freeing his own aching cock. He licked his hand and started jerking off. “Fuck my mouth,” he said, closing his lips around David’s head.

David thrust into his mouth over and over, careful not to push too deeply. Patrick’s tongue was everywhere, licking his shaft, swirling around his head, flicking at his slit. He watched his dick, glistening with spit, gliding in and out of Patrick’s mouth. His shaft vibrated as Patrick moaned with excitement, his own cock hot and hard in his hand, dribbling slick precum onto his fingers.

David picked up the bowl of cake batter and got Patrick’s attention by tapping him on the shoulder twice. Patrick looked up. His mouth curved into a smile around David’s dick and he nodded, closing his eyes. David started pouring the batter over Patrick’s head. It splashed onto David’s legs and thickly coated Patrick’s face and chest. As a stream of batter cascaded down his back, Patrick lifted his waistband so that it flowed over the curves of his ass and pooled in his briefs.

“Lean back for me,” David said in a raspy voice. Patrick sat back on his heels. David poured the remaining batter over his abdomen, his muscular arms and thighs, and finally his cock. He took in the sight of his husband, almost completely glazed with chocolate, and let his tongue graze his lower lip. Patrick looked like a tasty confection. “C’mere,” David mumbled, his mouth completely dry.

Patrick stood up, dark chocolate batter running down his body and collecting in a puddle on the floor. He wiped the batter away from his eyes and flicked it off his fingers. He stared into David’s eyes, his chest rising and falling as his breathing quickened, his cock rock-hard and bouncing slightly with each heartbeat, his arousal burning white-hot in his groin. He let out a gasp as David wrapped his hand around his cock and licked his face from his chin up to his forehead. “You taste delicious.” 

David’s hand on his cock felt amazing, and Patrick fucked into his fist a few times but he knew he needed more. “Grab the lube, David. I need your cock in my ass.”

David raised his eyebrows and gave Patrick’s cock a little squeeze before letting go. “Bend forward and put your elbows on the counter.” He retrieved their kitchen lube from the bottom drawer near the refrigerator. While he waited, Patrick used a dish towel to wipe off his face, his hands, and his dick. The batter was wet, but it wouldn’t have enough staying power to use as lube. He shimmied out of his trashed boxer briefs and kicked them out of the way.

David sauntered over and ran his hand over the curve of Patrick’s upper back, smearing batter over Patrick’s skin. “You’re so hot like this.” His hand slid into the dip of Patrick’s lower back. “Bent over, presenting that perfect ass, craving the feeling of my cock in your hole.” He massaged one of Patrick’s firm glutes.

“Please David,” Patrick begged. “I want you to fuck me.” 

“You want it, or you  _ need _ it?” David asked, letting his fingers inch closer to Patrick’s asshole.

“I need it. I need you to get me wet and loose and then fuck me.” Patrick arched his back and rested his head on his forearms. A mixture of chocolate batter and raspberry sauce drizzled from his hair onto the counter.

“You’re such a  _ thirsty _ bottom,” David cooed as he knelt behind Patrick. He spread his cheeks and gave his hole a long, slow lick. He mostly tasted the chocolate that had flooded Patrick’s underwear, but with each successive lick the taste of Patrick became more dominant. David delighted in rimming Patrick, since he had come to appreciate that a tongue in his ass was the quickest way to transform his husband into a foul-mouthed porn star.

“Yeah, Lick my asshole,” Patrick growled. “Fuckin’ rim me...Get your tongue in there!” He writhed in ecstasy under the lascivious sweeps and flicks of David’s tongue. He could feel himself softening, which allowed David’s tongue to sink below the rim and probe deeper. “Fuck, David, open up my ass for your cock.” David licked his fingertip and pressed it gently against Patrick’s hole. He wiggled it and let it dip inside a bit, and Patrick’s enthusiastic response let him know he was ready for more.

“Hand me that dish towel,” David said as he stood up. He wiped off his hands and cleaned the remaining batter off of Patrick’s ass before tossing the towel into the sink. “Hold out your hand.”

Patrick heard a small snap as David flipped open the cap on the lube. Cool fluid filled his palm. He slicked up his dick, moving slowly along the shaft, feeling himself become fully hard again as the lube warmed on his skin.

David spread a generous amount of lube on his index finger and pushed it against Patrick’s pink hole, allowing it to sink into his warmth until he met resistance. He held his finger in place and gave Patrick’s asscheek some reassuring squeezes. Patrick took a couple of deep breaths, and David felt him relax slightly. David pressed his finger fully inside, feeling tightness and then a slick, velvety softness. Patrick mewled, savoring the stretch and the feeling of pressure on his prostate.

Slowly, David started fucking Patrick with his finger, feeling his asshole snugly gripping his finger as he withdrew, and yielding to his pressure as he advanced. With each thrust Patrick relaxed a bit more and soon David’s finger was gliding in and out without resistance. He added a second finger and angled them down until he could feel the swell of Patrick’s prostate. He rubbed it gently, and Patrick’s ass trembled. “Fuck, David, that’s so good.” 

“Is that the spot?” David asked, repeatedly brushing over Patrick’s prostate. Patrick clutched the edge of the counter, moaning uncontrollably as he drove his ass back against David’s fingers again and again.

“Yes, that’s it,” Patrick said breathlessly. “I’m ready. Please, fuck me.”

David squirted lube over the length of his cock and stroked himself a few times to make sure he was as hard and wet as possible. He rubbed the head of his cock firmly against Patrick’s asshole. Patrick reached back to spread himself open, and David’s cock started sliding into him. Once the tip of his dick had disappeared into his husband, David paused. “Start jerking off. And you better brace yourself with your other hand.”

Patrick groaned and did as he was told, gripping the counter with one hand and his cock with the other. David eased the rest of his length inside until he was balls deep in Patrick’s ass. He held Patrick’s hips and took a few breaths to calm down. Patrick’s warmth and tightness was overwhelming his senses. He was so close to coming that if he moved right now it would be over too soon. 

The wet sound of Patrick jerking off and the contented humming noises he was making as he tensed and relaxed his asshole around David’s dick were making it impossible for David to hold back any longer. He started fucking Patrick with an easy, steady rhythm. “Oh my god, Patrick, you’re fucking hot.” 

Patrick began rocking backward to meet each thrust, grunting softly every time David’s hips collided with his. They were sliding together like a well-oiled piston, and all Patrick could focus on was the cock filling his ass.

Since the oven had filled the kitchen with a dry heat, they broke a sweat as they fucked. Any part of their skin that wasn’t covered with some of the slop from their food fight glistened with a thin sheen of perspiration. David could smell the fresh sweat forming between them, strong with the heady scent of two steaming hot men in the throes of passion, and it awakened something primal and untamed in his core. His hips took over, urging his cock forward in a desperate hunt for friction. He was thrusting faster and faster, almost losing himself in the incredible, overpowering feeling of fucking his husband, but at the last minute he caught himself and stopped before he came. ‘I don’t want to come yet. Stand up with me.”

Patrick carefully stood until his back was flush against David’s chest. He brought his arm up and held David’s neck, turning his head so that they could kiss as they cooled off a bit. The kiss began as a chaste and languid press of their lips while they caught their breath, but before long David was licking into Patrick’s mouth and tangling their tongues together. 

David let his hand explore Patrick’s body, the wet batter allowing him to glide effortlessly over his bicep, his armpit, and his pecs. He squeezed his sensitive nipples, causing Patrick to quiver against him and drop his head back on David’s shoulder. “ _ Fuck _ ,” Patrick sighed as David started playing with his cock. 

While he hugged Patrick close to his body and held his cock, David began rocking his hips slightly. At this angle, his dick was in the perfect position to massage Patrick’s prostate. Patrick whimpered with every movement as an intense pleasure started stirring deep in his abdomen.

The batter and frosting trapped between them made squelching sounds as they ground their bodies against each other. Patrick was making increasingly frantic noises and his breathing was rough and shallow. David let his hand slide from Patrick’s cock to his balls. They were firm and pulled up tight against his body. Patrick was getting ready to come. David licked Patrick’s ear and whispered “Can I fuck you deeper?”

Patrick mumbled  _ uh-huh _ and nodded before he leaned forward against the counter and widened his stance. David grabbed his hips and thrust deeply, pulling almost all the way out before surging back inside. “You’re so open, Patrick,” he said, his voice quavering. “Fuck, I’m so deep inside you.” Patrick’s asshole hugged his cock with a soft slick heat, and each stroke fed the fire that was igniting in his groin. 

Patrick was riding the edge, gripping the counter with both hands and trying to hold back his release as long as possible. His mind went blank and all that existed for him was the feeling of David’s cock gliding along his prostate, his hard shaft stretching his rim, and his balls slapping against his taint. FInally, the mind-blowing sensations reached a dizzying crescendo. He grabbed his dick and with a few twists of his wrist he was coming, crying out with a groan that transformed into a shout as his cum shot onto the floor and dripped over his fingers.

“Oh fuck!” David yelled when he felt Patrick’s asshole contracting around his cock. His knees turned to jelly, causing him to cling to Patrick’s hips for support. “You’re gonna make me come!” He plunged into Patrick a few more times before he pulled out and came on him, feverishly stroking his cock as jet after jet of cum streaked across Patrick’s lower back and ass.

They panted together, trying to catch their breath, Patrick draped over the counter and David leaning back against the island. David started laughing when he saw that the frosting that had been trapped in his pubic hair was now smudged on Patrick’s ass above his wet, slack hole. Patrick’s body started to shake with laughter as well when he looked around and saw the absolute mess they had made in the kitchen.

“Hey, come here,” David said between giggles. Patrick stood and faced him, hugging his waist while David draped his arms over Patrick’s shoulders. The smell of their sex mixed with the sweeter aromas of raspberry, chocolate, and vanilla. Chocolate-infused sweat was trickling down Patrick’s forehead. David wiped it away with his thumb before kissing Patrick tenderly. “Are you okay? I reamed you pretty hard.”

“Yeah, I’m good. I mean, I’ll probably be a little sore tonight, but it’s worth it. That’s the best sex we’ve had in a while. I’m more concerned about the state of our kitchen.”

They surveyed the damage together. “Fuck it. We can clean it up in a little while. I just want to enjoy this a little longer.” David leaned in for another kiss. They made out lazily, basking in the afterglow of their orgasms, oblivious to the fact that Stevie had let herself in and was watching them from the doorway.

“Uh, guys? Did you forget we were meeting for lunch?” 

David spun around to face her. Patrick’s eyes went as wide as saucers and he grabbed for the nearest bowl to cover his penis. The remaining chocolate batter flowed over the edge of the bowl and dripped onto his feet. “David?”

“What?” David asked, looking over his shoulder. Patrick raised his eyebrows and looked down at his cock, which was still semi-erect after their makeout session. He waved his hand “Relax. She’s seen it already.”

Stevie shook her head and slowly took in the scene before her. Some kind of red syrup was dripping down the wall, white powder - either flour or sugar - was everywhere, and something that looked like it was probably chocolate cake batter was splashed on the cabinets, pooling on the floor, and smeared on the countertops. 

Then there were the two dummies in front of her, totally naked, with their hair standing up in messy spikes and their bodies covered from head to toe with frosting and chocolate.

Stevie chuckled. “Do I want to know how this happened?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As always, I use “come” as a verb and “cum” as a noun.
> 
> Throughout my stories, I write both of our boys as versatile (i.e. sometimes they top, sometimes they bottom), but the idea of Patrick being a bottom - and a “thirsty bottom” at that - holds a special place in my heart.
> 
> Thanks to all my lovely friends at the RA discord for rousing discussions, ongoing encouragement with my writing, and finding amazing pictures and videos to fuel my crush on Noah Reid.
> 
> Love,  
> Tailor1971


End file.
